nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Vicarious Visions
Vicarious Visions is a video game developer owned by Activision based in Menands, New York. They developed many handheld versions of games. They currently alternate with Toys for Bob on the Skylanders franchise. The games they've developed have sold over 40 million combined. History At the beginning of 2005 the company is acquired by Activision. On April 2016, the Bala brothers left the company. Games * [[Zebco Fishing!|''Zebco Fishing!]] -'' Game Boy Color * ''Vigilante 8'''' -'' Game Boy Color * ''Polaris SnoCross'' - Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color * ''Spider-Man'' - Game Boy Color * ''The Wild Thornberrys: Rambler'' ''-'' Game Boy Color * Pro Darts ''-'' Game Boy Color * Barbie Magic Genie Adventure ''-'' Game Boy Color * ''Jimmy White's Cue Ball'' ''-'' Game Boy Color * ''Rescue Heroes: Fire Frenzy'' ''-'' Game Boy Color * ''Blue's Clues: Blue's Alphabet Book'' ''-'' Game Boy Color * ''SpongeBob SquarePants: Legend of the Lost Spatula'' ''-'' Game Boy Color * ''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Power Rangers: Time Force'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Spider-Man: Mysterio's Menace'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Zoboomafoo: Playtime in Zobooland'' ''-'' Game Boy Color * Monsters, Inc. ''-'' Game Boy Color * ''Kelly Club: Clubhouse Fun'' ''-'' Game Boy Color * ''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Frogger Advance: The Great Quest'''' -'' Game Boy Advance * ''SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman'''' '' - Game Boy Advance * ''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4'' - Game Boy Advance * ''The Powerpuff Girls: Him and Seek'''' '' - Game Boy Advance * ''Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' - GameCube * ''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' - Game Boy Advance * [[The Muppets: On With The Show!|''The Muppets: On With The Show!]] - Game Boy Advance * [[Bruce Lee: Return of the Legend|''Bruce Lee: Return of the Legend]]'' '' - Game Boy Advance * ''X2: Wolverine's Revenge'''' '' - Game Boy Advance * ''Finding Nemo'''' '' - Game Boy Advance * ''Jet Grind Radio'''' ''- Game Boy Advance * ''Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Disney's The Lion King 1 1/2'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Tony Hawk's Underground'' - Game Boy Advance * ''SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Disney's Brother Bear'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Crash Nitro Kart'' - Game Boy Advance, GameCube * ''Spy Muppets: License to Croak'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Shrek 2'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy'' - Game Boy Advance * Shark Tale - Game Boy Advance * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 ''- Game Boy Advance * ''That's So Raven - Game Boy Advance * Kids Next Door: Operation S.O.D.A. ''- Game Boy Advance * Spider-Man 2 - Nintendo DS * Madagascar - Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS * Batman Begins - Game Boy Advance * [[Ultimate Spider-Man|''Ultimate Spider-Man]] - Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS * Tony Hawk's American Sk8land - Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS * ''Madagascar: Operation Penguin'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Over the Hedge'' - Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS * [[Over the Hedge: Hammy Goes Nuts!|''Over the Hedge: Hammy Goes Nuts!]] - Game Boy Advance * [[Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam|''Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam]] - Nintendo DS * ''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' - Wii * Shrek The Third - Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS * Spider-Man 3 - Nintendo DS, Wii * ''Transformers: Decepticons'' & Autobots - Nintendo DS * ''Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock'' - Wii * ''Tony Hawk's Proving Ground'' - Nintendo DS * ''Bee Movie Game'' - Nintendo DS * ''Kung Fu Panda'' - Nintendo DS * ''Guitar Hero: On Tour'' - Nintendo DS * ''Guitar Hero: Aerosmith'' - Wii * ''Guitar Hero World Tour'' - Wii * ''Quantum of Solace'' - Nintendo DS * ''Guitar Hero On Tour: Decades'' - Nintendo DS * ''Mixed Messages'' - DSiWare * [[Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen|Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Decepticons ''& ''Autobots]] ''- Nintendo DS * [[Guitar Hero 5|''Guitar Hero 5]] - Wii * ''Band Hero'' - Nintendo DS, Wii * ''Guitar Hero On Tour: Modern Hits'' - Nintendo DS * Transformers War for Cybertron: Decepticons & Autobots ''- Nintendo DS * [[Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock|''Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock]] - Wii * ''Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure'' - Nintendo 3DS * ''Skylanders: Giants'' - Wii U * ''Skylanders: Swap Force'' - Wii U * ''Skylanders: SuperChargers'' - Wii U * ''Skylanders: Imaginators ''- Wii U, Nintendo Switch * ''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy ''- Nintendo Switch Category:Developers Category:Activision subsidiaries Category:Companies based in the United States Category:Companies